Father's Day
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: Natsu didn't know that today was a holiday, but Lucy's gift to him is the best one he could've asked for. Nalu. Don't get the wrong idea from this description. This isn't a smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu..."

"Naaaatsuuuuu..."

Lucy poked the sleeping dragon slayer's cheek as he snored on. It was about six o'clock in the morning. Usually, she would let him sleep, but today, Lucy was too excited to wait for him to wake up. She had woken up about two hours earlier and hadn't been able to fall back asleep, she was so eager for today.

"Natsu, wake up." This time she shook him. Natsu groaned and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Natsu, I won't give you a good morning kiss if you don't get up."

Natsu smiled, and his eyes finally flickered open. They immediately found his wife, sitting up on the bed, looking over him.

"You really know what I love, don't you?" He sat up, and Lucy gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes. You love me," Lucy answered. They both laughed, then Natsu continued.

"But you know what I love even more than you giving me kisses?"

"Hmm... What?"

"Me giving you kisses." And Natsu pecked her on both cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then her lips.

"Mmm... You really know what I love, too."

"Yup! Me!" The two laughed again. "So... Is there a reason you woke me up so early?"

"What, I can't just want to spend time with my husband?" Natsu gave her an incredulous look, and she continued. "Well, that's mostly the reason! I was excited to celebrate the holiday with you!"

"Huh? Holiday?" Natsu cocked his head. It definitely wasn't Christmas or either of their birthdays, nor was it Easter, Halloween, or Valentine's Day. It was June. What was in June?

"Yup! It's a holiday!" Lucy got up off the bed and went over to the closet. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached to the back of the high shelf. After a few seconds of reaching for it, she finally produced an item. It was a small box, wrapped in yellow paper and tied with a red ribbon.

"Happy Father's Day!" Lucy proclaimed, handing him the gift and sitting back down on the bed.

Natsu immediately began tearing into the box, always excited for presents, no matter what. "Thanks, Lucy! But, you know, I'm not a father!" Natsu gave her a grin, laughing at what he thought was a clever joke. Lucy just smiled warmly, tears threatening to prick her eyes.

Natsu took the lid off his present. Laying over the box's contents was a card with three words on it: 'yes you are'. Lifting up the paper, he read it over and over. Just a whisper, Natsu uttered a single word. "What?"

He didn't look at Lucy yet, but this didn't worry her; he was still processing it.

Natsu picked up the next thing in the box and looked at it. He held in his hands a tiny, pale yellow onesie. On the front of it was a cute picture of a red dragon and the words, "Baby Dragon." Natsu said, "What?", again, this time just above a whisper. He looked at Lucy for a moment with a blank expression, and she gave him a smile.

Setting the onesie aside after looking at it once more, he saw the last item. It was small, and it looked kind of like a thermometer. He had no clue what it was, but Natsu picked it up. There was a large oval on it with two red lines going down. Next to the oval were some words: 'Pregnant' and 'Not pregnant'. Next to each was a small picture of an oval. The first oval had two lines, and the second had only one. Natsu glanced between the bigger oval and the pictures until his mind finally caught up.

"What?" He looked up to Lucy when he said it, his voice cracking a bit. "You're..." Natsu's eyes darted to her stomach, and then back to her face. "We're..."

"Yes, Natsu! I'm pregnan-!" Lucy was interrupted when she was pulled into a hug, Natsu's strong arms wrapping around her and holding her. Now the joyful tears fell from her eyes. After a few moments, Natsu held Lucy's shoulders in front of him. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes were bright.

"I can't believe it, Lucy! We have a baby! We're going to be parents! You're going to be a mom! I'm gonna be a dad! I'm-" Lucy giggled as the look of realization hit him. "Lucy, I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yes, Natsu! We're starting our family!"

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl! Or what kind of magic she or he will use! Well, if they become a wizard, anyways! With parents like us and the rest of the guild around, too, our kid'll be seriously powerful!" Lucy smiled as Natsu continued to chatter about their child and what the future had in store for them. Leaning forward, Lucy pressed a kiss to Natsu's cheek. When she leaned back again, Natsu leaned to her and gave her a kiss, as well, but on her lips. Then, Natsu shifted on the bed so that he was laying on his front, his head in front of Lucy's stomach. He kissed Lucy's belly, then started talking quietly.

"Hey, um, I don't know if you can hear me, but, well, I'm your daddy! You're inside your mommy right now! I love your mommy so much, and she loves me, and that's why you're here! We're both going to love you just as much as we love each other! Like I said earlier, that's a lot of love!" Lucy listened as Natsu continued to talk to their child. Right now, Natsu was promising to tell him or her about all the adventures that 'mommy and daddy' had had, starting with how they'd met. Lucy leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed and closed her eyes, eventually lulled to sleep by Natsu's quiet, but excited, voice. After a while, they had both ended up falling asleep, which was probably a good thing, since neither one of them would be getting much of it in nine months.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one that I wrote a while ago and am just now getting uploaded. Now, before I get reviews saying stuff like, "How would Lucy know that Natsu would say that when she wrote the card?", just... I don't know. I just think Lucy would know her husband well enough to guess that Natsu would say "I'm not a father."**

 **Anyways, I might continue this. It's definitely not a priority. It wouldn't be updated too often if I were to continue this.**

 **~KatanaNoNeko**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's some more family feels for Nalu. This chapter will also be the first chapter posted in a fic called "Togetherness" that you can find in my profile, and any more continuation will also be in that. This post, "Father's Day" will only contain the original one-shot and this chapter you're about to read. To repeat, _If you want to read the continuing chapters of this fic, you will have to find "Togetherness" in my profile._ Thank you!**

* * *

It was about nine o'clock, Father's Day, and Natsu was just waking up for the second time. Early in the morning, Lucy had woken Natsu up with a surprise- she was pregnant! After they had talked for a bit, both ended up falling back asleep. Lucy had woken up again just a half hour before Natsu.

Lucy smiled at Natsu as he awoke. "Good morning, Natsu."

Natsu yawned. "G'morning, Luce!" As his grogginess left him and his most recent memories came to mind, Natsu's eyes grew wide and he sat up quickly to look at Lucy. "Lucy, did I dream that!?"

It took Lucy a second, but then she realized what Natsu was talking about. She smiled warmly at him, then put a hand on her stomach. "It wasn't a dream. I'm still pregnant." Natsu grinned widely, then kissed Lucy and her belly.

"I'm so happy, Lucy! We have a baby! We're starting our family!" Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy in a hug. When they separated, Natsu asked, "How long have you known?"

"I guessed that I was last Friday, and took the test. That's what that thing in the present was, by the way. A pregnancy test." Lucy said, gesturing to the box sitting on their nightstand.

"And this is for sure? It can't have been a-a broken one or something?" Natsu had a worried look on his face.

Lucy smiled again. "Natsu, I've taken it twice a day for the past three days." She held Natsu's hands in her own as her grin grew wider. "Every single one was positive. We're really going to have a baby!" Natsu hugged Lucy again and didn't show signs of letting go. "Hey, Natsu, I know you're really happy, but we should get ready and go to the guild. I can't wait to tell everyone else!"

Natsu got an eager look on his face, obviously excited to brag to Gray and Gajeel that he was a dad before them. "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

"Good morning, Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled to everyone as he entered the guild hall. He then began running around to a bunch of the different dads present. "Happy Father's Day, Macao! Happy Father's Day, Alzack!..." Lucy laughed as she watched him and the confused addressees, them not knowing why Natsu was so jovial about the holiday that usually passed without the dragon slayer even noticing. Lucy went to the bar to talk to Mirajane, where Erza also happened to be.

"Hello, Mira, Erza!" Lucy greeted cheerfully.

"You and Natsu both seem awfully happy today! Did something special happen this morning?" Mirajane asked with a wink and a nudge.

"That does seem very likely, given these two's history." Erza gestured towards a closet nearby with a laugh. Lucy flushed red.

"No, nothing like that! I'll tell you guys what it is when Natsu comes over, okay?"

"Okay!"

Right on cue, Natsu arrived at his wife's side. "Who'll we tell first, Luce?"

Lucy gestured towards Mira and Erza, who both looked eager to know what the excitement was for, although they already had a guess. "Wanna say it at the same time?"

"Sure! 3... 2... 1..."

"We're having a baby!" Natsu and Lucy's voices overlapped each other, but Mira and Erza could still make out what they had said.

"Oh my God! You guys! I'm so happy for you!" Mira was clapping her hands together and jumping up and down, obviously excited to start baking lots of treats now that Fairy Tail's next generation was beginning to be on its way. Erza, on the other hand, seemed to be fantasizing about eating all the treats that Mira would make, especially the strawberry ones. "I can't wait until I get to start spoiling the little delinquent!"

Lucy and Natsu pretended to be offended. "Delinquent!?"

Erza laughed. "Well, it is your kid, Natsu!"

Natsu grinned. "Yup! And my kid'll be the most delinquenty of all!"

"Lulu, did I hear right!?" A voice asked from behind them. It was Levy speaking, with Juvia standing next to her wanting to know the same thing. "Are you pregnant!?" Lucy and Natsu both nodded excitedly, and Levy instantly began squealing and hugging her friend. "This is so exciting! You guys are the first of us newer couples to have kids!"

"I am very happy for you both, Lucy and Natsu." Juvia said to them, smiling.

"What's with all the screeching over here?" Gray and Gajeel asked, irritably.

Natsu said proudly, "Lucy's pregnant! Now I've gotten a girlfriend, a wife, and a baby before you guys!" Gray and Gajeel's jaws dropped.

"So the Flame Brain does know where to put it!?" Gray yelled.

"I thought the guy was too much of an idiot to figure it out!"

"I'll bet Lucy did all the work!"

Gray and Gajeel continued taking hits at Natsu's pride and Juvia and Levy tried to get their husbands to knock it off, while Erza and Mira just shook their heads. Lucy leaned to Natsu and whispered, "I'm surprised you haven't 'fire dragon iron fist'-ed them yet."

Natsu grinned. "I'm too happy for even them to spoil my good mood!"

Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know, I really lucked out with you, Natsu. I love you."

Natsu kissed her back. "I lucked out with you, too, Luce. I love you."

"NAAAATSUUUU! LUUUSHIIIIII! I'M BACK FROM THAT MISSION WITH CARLA AND WENDY!" Happy flew into Natsu's arms for a hug, and Lucy and Natsu greeted him.

"How'd the job go, buddy?" Natsu asked.

"It was great! I bought some fish while I was in Hargeon!" Happy said excitedly.

Lucy laughed. "You know that going on jobs is for making money, not spending it, right?" Happy stuck his tongue out at Lucy.

Natsu spoke next. "Okay, enough of that! Happy, we've got some great news! Lucy and I are having a baby!"

Happy's eyes grew wide. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? LUSHI'S PREGNANT!?" the cat yelled, loud enough that his voice carried through the entirety of the guild hall. Lucy and Natsu were suddenly surrounded by similar reactions to what they had already heard that morning.

"That's so great, Lucy!"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Congratulations, guys! Don't worry, Lucy. I bet Natsu will be a better dad than when we played together as kids!"

"Well, I guess you're having a great Father's Day, Natsu. No wonder you were so happy. Congrats."

"I guess they slept together one too many times!"

"Cana, I'm pretty sure they planned this. They wanted kids."

"Good luck being a dad, Natsu."

"Hey! I heard that, Alzack! 'You not like being a father? Seriously, though, good luck with the parenting, you guys."

"Have you picked out names yet?"

"This is so manly!"

"Natsu? A dad? I feel like it was just yesterday he was a little kid himself, terrorizing us adults!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I still can't believe that this idiot knew how to do it."

"You've already made that comment, idiot. Don't repeat your jokes."

This went on for a while, and Lucy and Natsu were overwhelmed with questions and congratulations while they tried to respond to everyone. By the time the crowd of responses to the pregnancy finally dissipated, Lucy and Natsu were both exhausted, but they stayed at the guild for a while, anyways. People would still occasionally ask questions, but after the initial reaction, things really settled down. Eventually, Natsu and Lucy moved from the bar to one of the booths.

"So... What _do_ you think about names for our kid, Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I don't really know. I haven't thought about it, yet."

"Well, let's start thinking now!" After a few seconds, Natsu excitedly said, "How about 'Fire'!"

"Absolutely not! We are not naming our child 'Fire'!" Natsu gave her a whine. "But maybe... For a girl, 'Ember'?"

Natsu and Lucy both thought about that name, then both spoke at the same time.

"Nah."

Lucy spoke next. "Well, how about a simple name? Something like- no. Nonono. Never mind. We can't do that name."

Natsu cocked his head. "What name?"

"Jason."

Automatically hearing the annoying catchphrase of the Sorcerer Weekly journalist, Natsu immediately agreed with Lucy's firm statement against it. This kept going, the couple throwing out names, but never finding one that either of them really liked. Finally, with a yawn, Natsu asked, "You ready to go home, Luce? It's getting late."

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"All right. Happy, we're leaving!"

"Okay! I'm gonna meet you back home, all right? We're in the middle of our game!" Happy said, gesturing to the cards sitting in front of he and the other Fairy Tail exceeds. Natsu and Lucy said goodbye to the members still at the guild, then left for their house.

As they walked, Natsu seemed to be more alert than he usually was. One hand was clasped together with one of Lucy's, as per usual, but he had the other one hand curled in a fist, ready to fight. He also kept checking all around them. Every time they walked past an alley, Natsu would walk so that he was in between it and Lucy, as well as look carefully into the darkening alley for any sign of danger. Lucy had noticed it on the walk that morning as well, and it confused her.

"Hey, Natsu? What's the matter?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a curious look on his face.

"You just seem like you're on high alert, is all."

"'High alert'?"

"It's just... I think you're being a lot more careful than usual. You're checking all the alleys, and you look like you're ready to fight anything you see."

"Oh, that? I'm always watching out for danger when we're somewhere it might be!"

"Really? Because in the many years I've known you, I've never noticed this behavior."

Natsu shrugged. "I guess I'm just trying to do an even better job of looking out, since now I have even more family to protect! I could never stand it if something happened to you two!" After saying it, he kissed her on the cheek.

Lucy leaned onto Natsu, resting her head on his shoulder, while they continued walking. "I love you, Natsu."

The dragon slayer smiled and kissed Lucy's cheek again. "I love you too, Lucy." Then, he said, a little louder, "And I love you, too, Baby!"

Lucy smiled and put an arm across her abdomen. "We can't wait to see you in nine months!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know I said this twice already, but I just want to make sure everyone understands. No more chapters will be posted to this fic. To see more chapters, you will have to find "Togetherness" in my profile.**

 **Also, like I said in the last chapter, updates will be very inconsistent. I have a policy that all of my chaptered fics will be totally finished before I post it, but Togetherness is the exception. I'll post as I write, so no guarantees that it'll ever be totally finished. Although, it's not like it could really have an end, since I'm planning to continue into the kid's childhood.**

 **Now, I'm gonna stop blabbering here. See you in Togetherness!**


End file.
